In the field of textile production the state of the art includes the use of cylindrical supports, called cops or spools, onto which the product for spinning, such as a sliver of fibres, is wound.
Due to their lack of consistency, the leading ends of the sliver of fibres tend to detach themselves from the support so that winding is difficult and rather unstable.
In order to overcome these problems, CH-A-681.980 proposed to cover a circumferential segment of the support with an annular band of special material with high gripping characteristics, for example Velcro, felt or similar, to which the leading ends of the sliver anchor themselves and remain attached in a sufficiently stable manner.
The annular band of special material is attached to the support by means of a strip of adhesive material which is less wide than the annular band.
EP-A-0.208.379 discloses a collection strip formed by a strip of material whose surface consists by thorn-shaped elevations on the ends of which heads are applied in such a manner that the thread can remain caught while the support is rotating.
In more recent applications, the band is welded, by means of ultrasound, lengthwise or axially to the support in the join area, that is to say, in the area where the terminal ends of the band face each other, or it is both glued and welded.
In those cases where the remains of the sliver are removed manually after winding has been completed, this application does not cause any particular problems.
On the contrary, when automatic or semi-automatic methods are used, the last layer, or the remains of the sliver, is removed from the support by making a longitudinal cut on the layer of sliver; this can cause the fraying of the lips where the cut is made and the partial lifting and detachment of the band of special material from the support.
The subsequent operations of cleaning the support, performed for example by jets of air, may then cause a folding back or even a complete lifting of the lips; this practically makes the support no longer usable, except after long and laborious operations involving the complete removal of the band and the re-application of a new band.
The present applicants have designed, tested and embodied this invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art with a simple, economical and extremely functional solution.